Oh Good
by N-I-N-T
Summary: ""Misty covered her mouth with her blankets and swore to herself. "I can't get sick today!"" – A life changing surprise awaits Ash on what is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year. A continuation of AIWFC. pokeshipping, contestshipping, Ikarishipping.


Summary: "It's _Valentines_ Day!" Misty covered her mouth with her blankets and swore to herself. "I can't get sick today!" – A life changing surprise awaits Ash on what is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year. A continuation of AIWFC. pokeshipping, contestshipping, Ikarishipping. A fluffy, short, Valentines day story.

Pairings: Poke, Contest, Ikari, Rocket

Genre: Humor/Romance/Friendship

Rated: T (may go up)

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of pokemon trademark.

This is 'technically' a continuation of "All I want for Christmas is..." but you don't need to have read that narrative to understand this one. This is a stand alone story.

 **Oh good. Part 1 of 6: Don't Panic!**

The red headed gym leader, Misty Waterflower cradled her toilet, spitting up last nights dinner in a violent, pathetic lurch. She inhaled, regrettably. The toxic smell of her own bile threatened her gag reflect once again, and she laid backwards holding her stomach.

Misty _knew_ she was a bad cook, but she could count on her hand how many times she cooked _this_ poorly. She didn't even remember eating half of what she threw up! Groaning, she decided that she must have undercooked the meat after all, because her guts were killing her. Misty rested her head on the blue rug in what used to be her bathroom, and exhaled sharply.

"Misty, are you, like, okay?" Daisy called to her while entering the spare bedroom. Misty respired sharp, smelling the virulent scent of her puke once more. The odor settled at the pit of her stomach, and she was up again, violently gagging into the toilet. Hacking, Misty's shoulders arched high, and Daisy stumbled in to watch her baby sister.

"Man, what did you eat last night?" Daisy scoffed, approaching her sister to hold back her hair, as any good older sister would. Misty dry-heaved again, nearly bugging her eyes out of her head as she wiped the corner of her mouth with her bare wrist and exhaled, lowering the seat lid as she sat back.

"Ugh, I don't know..." She allowed Daisy to drape a dry towel over her shoulders; Misty was sweating and shaking profusely. Daisy swiped her hand across her little sisters forehead and sighed.

"You don't have a fever, so you must have like, given yourself food poisoning again." Daisy quipped lightly, leaning over to look at Misty's face, which was pale and clammy, but otherwise no different than usual, aside from the sunken, ill looking features and dark eyes.

"I undercooked the meat again, I bet." Misty crooned earning herself a look of disapproval from Daisy.

"You know, if you would, like, just swallow your pride and take lessons from Delia, you wouldn't be getting sick like this all the time!" She scolded, being one of the few people that Misty allowed to do so.

Misty sighed loudly and glared upward at her sister, leaning over the toilet seat to flush down the stench that had pooled there. Misty didn't speak as Daisy helped the wobbly girl to her feet. Though, a sudden head rush forced Misty to plummet her weight to the counter and she cradled her head and groaned loudly.

"Oh, I did not need this _today._ " She whined, fanning herself to try to keep her nauseated stomach at bay. Daisy looked worriedly at her sister. Misty's hair was already wet, indicating that she had already showered, and was in the process of getting ready for today's activities, but, she didn't look well at all. Her face was flushed, her skin was paler than normal, and her clear eyes were poised with muck. Daisy skimmed over the small bags of make-up on the counter, and then wedged herself as a support for her young sister, and guided Misty back into the spare bed room.

"You might just have to stay home today and rest. The newest Elite-Four member can't be getting sick you know." Daisy smiled weakly as she lowered Misty to the bed, who immediately fell backwards holding her stomach and groaning painfully.

"That's not even the most important thing." Misty returned, looking up at Daisy through murky, sea-green eyes. The former-gym leader gulped and then flopped tiredly, rolling over onto her stomach.

"It's _Valentines_ Day!" Misty covered her mouth with her blankets and swore to herself, "I can't get sick today!" She moaned, flipping back over and slowly propping herself onto her elbows. Daisy, crossed her arms and shook her head at Misty.

"I'm sure Ash will understand if you're sick. You guys can just have a chill date. I'll even let you stay in the gym." Daisy cooed, sitting beside her baby sister and brushing her hands through her red hair, an action that only flustered the ill-tempered female. Misty sprung up, kicking her feet to the floor and away from her sister.

"Really, I'm fine!" She offered, patting her outfit down to make sure none of her food-indulged poison got onto the fabric. Misty looked casual, and yet elegant. She wore a simple, unzipped yellow mid-drift vest over a deep-red tank top. Paired with a short blue-jean skirt with frayed edges at the bottom. The outfit matched her knee-high brown biker boots that were currently pacing the carpeted floor. Her hair was a wet mess, running down her neck and shoulders, sticking to her skin. Most likely, she had been working on untangling her dewy hair when the nausea spell hit her.

"Misty, you look nice." Daisy chirped, having only noticed Misty's outfit once she was standing, she clapped her hands together, and then wrapped her knee over the other. "But, your face is screaming 'please kill me now'." she pointed at Misty to finish the accusation, and Misty could only reel backwards.

"No! I'm totally fine...I just..." her hand rose to her mouth at the jarring movement, as the other lowered awkwardly to her stomach "...need to..." she tried but was interrupted rudely by a gagging reflex that had her launched back into the encapsulating bathroom. The gut wrenching noises of hurling passing into the swishing water of the toilet filled the otherwise quiet morning air. Daisy held her stomach, disgusted, and then rose to her feet.

"I'll go call As-"

"DON'T!" Misty yelled between heaves, "you dare!" She finished weakly extending a perfectly manicured finger to her sister. Daisy sighed while exiting the spare bed room and trotting back into the hallway.

"If you say so baby sister..." Daisy mumbled, leaving the red-head to her dues.

Misty wasn't going to _cancel_ with Ash, she hardly got to see him at all since he won a second champion title. Everyone wanted him to make appearances at their tournaments and league matches, their hospitals, news papers and television shows to the point that he was on the road more now, than he was when he was challenging leagues himself. She would be _damned_ if she let a small stomach bug prevent her from seeing him _today_ of all days! This would be their first Valentines day together in their technically four year, but really only three year relationship, and she was _not_ going to cancel!

Usually, Ash tried to get away with visiting only once every blue moon, even after promising that he would be around more. Just recently, she had finally gotten him to vacation at least once a month, to see her for a week interval. Today would mark the first time in six months that she would see him twice in under a month. Pushing herself away from the toilet, she whipped over to the sink and splashed her face with water, gasping as the cold worked through her bones, leaving her with a constant chill. No, she refused to cancel; she _wanted_ to see him.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ash arrived on time. He made at least a good effort of being punctual since the start of their relationship if he couldn't be around at all. Misty worried too much if he was late, and he spent to much time away from her as is. He promised one Christmas that he would be around more, maybe even settle down, but, unfortunately, he got lucky in the last year and won big in two leagues. It wasn't _his_ fault; not really.

Besides, Misty was busy herself. Her request to join the Elite-four as the newly-retired Lorelei's replacement had finally been accepted, and she spent nearly two full months in training. During that time, he was rarely able to see Misty; not only because he was traveling himself, but because when he did visit, she was too exhausted from running the gym and preparation to take over the elite-four seat that all she would do was sleep when he _was_ around. Ash couldn't blame her, though. She was ready to move on from the gym, and Daisy was ready to take back over the responsibility so long as she could still run her under water ballets.

Ash would never say anything Misty's oldest sister, but he was sure Daisy's failed acting attempts and modeling gigs played a huge role in her return as a gym leader; that, or Tracey finally talked some sense into the ditzy woman. Though, Ash couldn't complain. Out of all of Misty's sister, Daisy was the most tolerable one, at least, when Lily and Violet weren't around.

Ash's hands were stuffed deep into his jean pockets, thumbing an object at the bottom as he rounded the forest trail, bringing the the colorful gym into full view. Pikachu squeaked on his shoulder eagerly before bounding forward to race for the large, white doors, and Ash resonated that. Typically, he would visit Misty at her apartment in Viridian City, but this week she was supposed to be helping Daisy with the official transition into gym leader. They were supposed to walk to Viridian City together, which would mark the first time they traveled together in well over six years.

Ash's heart fluttered as he followed pikachu to the large white doors and kicked them open happily. The last time he saw the gym, it was covered in Christmas lights and the pool was hidden with metal doors and the entire place smelled of apple cinnamon and wine. Today, it looked as normal as it possibly could. Chlorine and wildflower scents bounced off the crystal colored water, and hit his nostrils to which he grinned superbly. While Misty hadn't been the gym leader since the start of the new year, her perfume was still heavily the same—and the entire gym reminded him of _her._

"Hey, you made it here early." Tracey's familiar voice echoed through the open gym, bouncing off the sun-roof above him. Ash looked forward to see the man in question approaching him, and scratched his nose.

"I try." Ash offered with a bemused gesture, having half expected Misty to greet him. Tracey returned his excitement with a smile as he wordlessly guided Ash around the pool and to the back of the stairs that would lead them into the living area of the gym.

"How did everything go in Sinnoh?"

"Oh, the usual. I had to show my face at a tournament and then they paid me." Ash grumbled while pikachu echoed his disappointment. "I didn't even get to battle." Ash added as an after thought, laughing lightly.

Tracey smiled at his old friend, having watched him grow from a small, novice trainer, to a near professional over the last few years; even still, Ash always managed to find room for improvement. He no longer had the same boyish charm, instead, it was replaced by a deep voice and a confident posture. Everything the media loved to bite into.

"No weird tabloids this time?" Tracey asked as Ash shook his head and pushed open the metal doors where the scent of sandal wood penetrated Ash's senses. Daisy was seated at the green couch in the center of the living room, cleaning her nails and watching a runway model show on the television. Ash was still early enough that the gym hadn't been opened yet, so the faint smell of coffee floated through the air via the kitchen. The sound of the open door caught Daisy's attention and she looked up at the two boys.

"Hey you're early!" She called to Ash, whose mouth twitched in retrospect. He was _usually_ early, but still, his presence surprised them all!

"Yeah..." he offered halfheartedly while Tracey pat him on the shoulder and excused himself to sit with his girlfriend. Ash looked around skeptically, eying the unfamiliar patterns of the doors.

"Is Misty here?" He asked weakly, eyebrows scrunched up.

Daisy shared a worried look with Tracey and then sighed; "Misty! Your boyfriend's here!" Daisy yelled sharply, getting a glowering shriek in return.

"He's not my...!" She yelled to correct them, but then thought better of it as she burst out of the spare bed room with her back pack over her shoulder.

"No ring, no title!" Daisy yelled back, Misty's accusation landing flat. Ash made eye contact with Misty right away and while he remained where he stood, pikachu bounced off of his shoulder and into the red-heads arms with glee.

"Hey pikachu." Misty hummed while scratching the pokemon's ears. She carried the mouse as she walked down the hall, meeting Ash half way to share a brief, welcome back peck on the lips. The taste of mint reigned heavy on his lips and he pressed his lips together thoughtfully as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Did you just brush your teeth?" he questioned, earning a scarlet blush from Misty; who wasn't ready to admit that she either gave herself food poisoning, or had a stomach flu.

"I just had breakfast, so that's normal; isn't it?" She then eyed him carefully and nudged his arm with hers. "You're late, anyways." She cooed, much to his chagrin.

"I'm not late," he sighed, frustrated while rubbing his scalp beneath his hat. He was early to everyone else, but Misty... he grinned lightly. "You said to be here before the gym opened, so I came before the gym opened. That doesn't make me late."

"Well usually..." She started but Ash huffed in response, so she giggled and let it go. She then guided him to the living room to meet with Tracey and Daisy who shared a purple blanket. As they spoke amongst themselves, Misty removed her pink coat from the rack beside the entrance door and pulled it on over her vest and tank top.

"You're feeling better, sissy?" Daisy asked, looking up at Misty who immediately turned red from hostility. Misty didn't want Ash to know that she was ill, or else she _would_ be stuck here playing double date with her sister.

"I'm _fine._ " Misty hissed, though Ash seemed to miss the comment, preoccupied with watching Misty and carrying pikachu. She seemed to glow in the aftermath of the morning, her smile beaming across her face left dancing butterfrees in Ash's stomach—as usual.

Misty followed up by asking; "Are you sure you have everything ready to open the gym today?" Ash's attention made his way from watching Misty to her sister who waved.

"Yeah, yeah, I got everything. You're not the leader any more, sis, loosen the reigns." Daisy rolled her eyes, grinning up at Misty; who in her new position technically had full power over Daisy.

"Just don't start giving out badges again once I leave, okay?" Misty warned, and Daisy huffed.

"I won't, jeeze. I was like, fifteen when I did that, can we stop bringing it up?" Daisy whined, crossing her arms. Misty poked at her sister from over the couch and pressed her fingers against Daisy's cheeks.

"You were old enough to know better." Misty warned, closing her eyes dangerously while Daisy giggled and pat Misty on the head, happy to see that she had recovered from this morning after all.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you." Daisy crooned, pinching Misty's cheeks in return to her threat. Ash tried not to chuckle at the ineffective nature of Misty's words against her oldest sister as she then wrapped her arms around Misty's neck in an awkward hugging position. Tracey and Ash watched as they shared a brief, touching moment, and then they separated.

"Remember, I have the power to shut you down now." Misty warned jokingly, straightening up from her lean over the couch. Daisy stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like I won't see you next week, anyways." She wagged her finger at Misty who took her position beside Ash. "I don't know why you bothered to move to a new city. You hate being alone." Daisy mocked effectively killing any sympathy Misty had for her sister. She stewed, stomping her foot against the carpet while Ash plucked Misty's hand from her side to lead her away from Daisy who giggled and waved. Tracey laughed uneasily and offered a quick goodbye to the young lovers.

"I do not hate being alone! Besides, it's closer to the indigo plateau!" Misty whined as Ash dragged her by the arm out of the living room.

Daisy tossed Tracey a look, and then shrugged, thoughtfully snuggling into her boyfriend's shoulder before inhaling.

"Did you get sick from Misty's cooking last night?" She asked carefully, getting a lax remark from the pokemon watcher.

"...No, I'm fine, did you?" He asked worriedly, knowing that Misty's cooking was equal to working around an active volcano; just when it was safe, it decides to explode.

"No." Daisy said thoughtfully, looking at the metal doors swing closed and listening to the playful exchange of words between Ash and Misty as they made their way down the hallway. Her eyebrows narrowed carefully, and she huffed.

"...I was just curious, is all." she finished, crossing her arms.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Ash forgot.

That was the easiest way to justify the fact that instead of bringing her flowers and chocolates he brought her an assortment of wide eyed stories about other regions. It was also the only way to explain why he hadn't bothered to change out of his dusty blue over coat with the popped color. The only circumstance in which bringing her to a burger joint was understandable, and _the only_ reason entering and competing in a short battle royal was even _slightly_ acceptable. _He must have forgot._

Misty had followed him all morning to Pewter city, and _not once_ did he bring up any romantic notion or surprise, or even any indication that he knew what _day_ it was.

They were finally sitting outside of the pokemon center, Ash waiting on his pokemon while rambling happily about finally getting to battle for the first time in weeks. Misty came to the conclusion that unless she spelled it out for Ash with big, glowing letters, he was most likely the most dense person she would _ever_ know. And _she_ was marrying this idiot! At some point, actually, after Ash brought it up two Christmas's ago; he was surprisingly unspecific about when and where _that_ would happen.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, watching the sun falling into the horizon as she kicked her tired and sore feet. Possibly having not recovered from that morning, she was exhausted, and the idea of eating anything made her want to gag all over again. She had a little bit of lunch only because of Ash's sweet, nuisance pestering, begged her to. Otherwise, he seemed non-the-wiser.

Misty peered over her shoulder at him while he adjusted his hat awkwardly and thumbed through his pocket for the millionth time that day. About to make a joke about it, instead she decided now, while they were seated and he wasn't acting like an anxious kid, to bring the subject up.

"Hey, Ash, what day is it?"

"Monday, why?" he asked innocently, staring down at her with doe eyes as she rolled her shoulders and tried to relax her nerves.

"No, like what is the _date_." She asked specifically, catching his thoughtful gaze, he tilted his head to one side and crossed his arms.

"February the fourteenth, I think." He suggested while raising his index finger. Automatically, Misty smashed her forehead into the palm of her hand. _She_ knew she should have reminded him! His plan to pick her up today and return with her to Viridian City _was_ just a coincidence after all. She swore, catching a worried look from him.

"...why?" he asked worriedly, suddenly panicked. "Did I forget something?" he asked breathlessly, and Misty's rage simmered into humor as she let out a loud laugh. That was Ash, innocent and loving; as usual.

"Yes, you did." She said flatly, a playful gleam in her eye while Ash squeezed his fingers together and blinked carefully, earnestly.

"What?" He whined, thinking it was something serious, like a birthday. He wracked his brain. What in the world holiday landed in February? Misty's birthday wasn't until June. There wasn't a... oh...

Oh, _good_.

"That's _today_?!" Ash yelled, catching Misty by surprise, she nearly fell over at his sudden rise. Wide-eyed, she stammered slightly, only to have a pacing Ash throw up his arms and then grab her.

"I'm so sorry!" he yelped, and then released her, this time successfully causing her to tumble and fall against the bench. She rubbed her back and winced, watching Ash swing through twenty different emotions in under ten seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he scowled, flashing through anger. Misty eyed him and crossed her arms nervously.

"I thought that's why you asked if we could go today?" She laughed awkwardly, enjoying his frazzled behavior. It was adorable to see the grown Ash jump, especially when it was over _her._ The anger deflated from Ash's accusing eyes and turned into one of embarrassment quickly.

"I asked for today because that's when I was getting back into Kanto." he muttered pathetically, pressing his palm against his face, ashamed that he forgot. Valentines day, the single most prominent day in Misty's life that she _always_ hounded him for forgetting. He forgot. _Again._ This would be the third time in a row! He inhaled painfully and ruffled his hair before suddenly snapping his fingers as a thought crossed his mind.

Misty started, "It's not a bi—" He pressed his index finger against her lips to shush her, and then leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

When they broke apart, he stared into her eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

With that, he took off, leaving Misty. She stood up to follow him, but he was already half-way down the road and she wasn't feeling up to chasing him down, not today.

"Ash, don't worry abou-!" She yelled after him, but he disappeared behind the next block over, and she sighed, scratching her neck.

Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up, after all. He was sweet, very sweet, and very caring, she chuckled, resting her shoulders again the back of the bench, but sometimes, he could get himself into trouble over the little things. Spending time with him was enough of a gift—she just wanted him to acknowledge the day in of itself. She looked down at her hands and hummed gently to herself before standing up. With the sun fleeting and Misty wearing a skirt, she wasn't up to freezing in the winter chill. The sun was lovely, but the moment it went down; it was as if the temperature would drop fifty degrees, and she had _no idea_ how long it would take for Ash to return.

"Oh, I saw that Ash left." The Nurse Joy at the counter pressed worriedly, and Misty laughed in return. "Will he be back to collect his pokemon?

"He forgot what day it was, but he will be back." Misty assured the woman who worked endlessly to heal sickend pokemon. She took a seat at the counter beside the pink-haired lady who looked Misty over.

"You look positively radiant today, Misty. Did you do something to your hair?" the friendly Joy asked.

Over the last few years, when Misty was gym leader at Cerulean, she had passed through Pewter city several times in order to talk with Brock—who wasn't in town this week—on her way to Pallet Town. Visiting Brock meant visiting the pokemon center at least once a week, so she had become rather acquainted with the older woman—who was the youngest of her twin sisters who also were named Joy. Misty believed it was a running gag in their family, but never bothered to question them about it.

Misty smiled at the compliment, "Actually, no, I haven't changed my hair." Misty mused, crossing her arms over the counter to rest her head on them. "I'm surprised I'm even functioning after getting so sick this morning. So compliments are wonderful, thank you." Misty added thoughtlessly and cocked her jaw to one side.

Nurse Joy blinked, and then a slight, very small grin tugged on her lips.

"This morning, huh?" The Joy asked, and Misty shrugged.

"Yeah, food poisoning, you know how bad of a cook I am." Misty assured her sheepishly, twisting in her seat to relax her nerves. Nurse Joy didn't seem to believe that, however, and licked her lips slightly as she twisted them into a smile.

Joy smacked her lips, and rubbed her hands through her white apron. "Did your sisters get sick?"

"No, Tracey and Daisy seemed..." Misty froze, and then stood with a start. Eyes wide and arms limp at her side, she side-glanced at Nurse Joy.

"Will you wait here for his pokemon? I'll only be like... ten...fifteen minutes." Misty grimaced, already backing out of the pokemon center as a knowing, Nurse Joy tilted her head in full confidence at the young woman.

"Of course." she agreed, though Misty barely took the time to listen before she burst out of the glass doors.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ash had no idea what to get Misty for Valentines day! Worst yet, pikachu was at the pokemon center, so he had no advice other than his own ill-prepared temperament.

What did girls _usually_ like for gifts? Ash was a terrible gift giver as he was; let alone a last minute gift buyer. So, he did the only thing he could think of, and while he hoped he didn't disturb her peace, he _really_ needed help—especially because Brock wasn't in town! Just his luck!

He was on his way out of the Pewter City gym, where he tried to reach Brock for help with last minute gift ideas, even though he had technically already blown his cover and Misty was already aware that he forgot and was _probably_ already pissed off, he needed to get her _something_. He wedged his pokegear near his phone, listening to the familiar jingle of the outgoing call, until a wispy voice answered.

"Hello?" Dawn's voice, albeit strained, echoed from the other side of the line.

"Dawn! You answered. I need help!" He said quickly, walking to the Downtown area and glancing at the time on his phone.

Dawn, however, did not sound so pleased to hear from him; "Ash...this better be important." she warned him. Ash could hear shuffling, as well as another, more masculine, voice on her end, but didn't think much of it.

"I forgot what day it was and I have no idea what to give Misty, help!" he said in one breath, though the shriek that came from Dawn was not the correct response he was expecting.

"I swear to—ASH! It's Valentines day, we're _all_ busy!" She screamed, and then sighed. "Buy her some flowers and an apology!" Her voice was heavily strained, and when Ash heard smacking he almost dropped his phone as a cherry blush froze him mid run.

"What the hell Dawn! Don't answer in the middle of that!" He screamed drastically, though he should have figured he would have walked into this one.

"Don't you lecture me, I thought it was an emergency!" She screamed back, embarrassed as she fiddled with her phone. "Just... buy her flowers! Don't call again!" Dawn cried, hanging up on him.

The familiar click and dial tone resonated in his ear and he shuddered grim. He moved the phone away from his ear, and looked disgustedly down at said object and shook his head as he tucked it away. There was always _that_ , but _that_ wasn't really a gift. It also wasn't really something Misty was into. She liked the cute stuff, the thoughtful, little things. Flowers or sex didn't seem like a proper gift.

As his feet maneuvered him through the streets, he pulled on the small chain around his neck, a faint reminder of how thoughtful Misty was. She bought Ash the small pendant shaped like a pokeball as a gift years ago, with the day he started training engraved on the back. If only he had time to get her something like that. He ran his finger over the object in his pocket once more, to calm his nerves, and then gulped dangerously.

There was also _that_. He thought, fiddling with the item, though with one inhale and burning fingers; he thought otherwise as he trampled into the downtown area. Ash would buy her all of the traditional gifts that would be expected of him; and then beg for forgiveness. That was the best plan that he had.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

When Ash returned to the pokemon center, he was expecting to see Misty waiting outside for him, but instead she sat in the waiting area with one knee crossed over the other, her pink jacket wrapped around her shoulders and a bounce to her heel. She was so pristine, the way her hair fell over her shoulder in a braid and her fingers tapped gently against her upper arm. His heart fluttered in his chest, having not taken the time to really _look_ at her since they started their short expedition, he felt even more guilty about forgetting. Pikachu sat beside her, plucking at some ketchup packages that Misty had likely given him.

Carefully, Ash pushed open the doors, trying not to damage the cheap roses and cliché box of chocolates in his hands. Other than Misty, the pokemon center was essentially empty. Other trainers were either too young to care about the date and were out battling; or old enough to know and were either hiding, or off somewhere private with their lover—and here Misty was, bouncing her heel against the white tile waiting so patiently for him to return. He approached her diligently, expecting to hear an earful as he maneuvered to sit beside her.

He sighed, indicating his presence, but she nearly jumped right out of her skin. Misty's head whipped around to look at him, and her eyes grew wide in surprise and her cheeks scarlet. Ash assumed it was anger and winced.

"I'm really sorry I forgot. I didn't know what to get you, so I just.." He handed her the flowers and the chocolate; an action that seemed to regress her prominently embarrassed behavior. She took them into her slender hands, and then laughed gently, having nearly forgotten what she was stressed over until she looked back at his pitiful features. There it was, the permanent memory. She exhaled as he inhaled.

"If it helps, I love you." He said earnestly, his apologetic tone digging under her skin. She pressed forward and then kissed him suddenly, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and bringing him in close. His unexpected eyes were wide, coupled with confusion and shock at her aggressive behavior. Her fingers intertwined through his hair, and her soft lips parted gently when he clued in to finally kiss her back. Ash's hands wrapped loosely around her waist and tucked her in close.

She separated and smacked her lips, breathless. Ending the excitement before it started.

"I love you, too. And I'm not mad." She assured him, eyebrows raised and cheeks still flushed. He blinked at her, having expected to kiss a lot longer than that, but she was already up, and pulling on her back pack. He watched her with questioning gaze.

"Are you feeling okay?" he finally managed, and the question hit her in the back of the head like a hammer.

She hissed, "I'm _fine._ " She warned him as she turned to allow pikachu to crawl onto her shoulder rather than Ash's, indicating that it was time to leave. _Now_. He rushed to her side, grabbing a hold of his back pack which was stocked with his pokemon once again.

"You don't seem fine. Did something happen?" He asked while she twisted the chocolates and red roses into one hand, and then took his with the other.

"No, nothing happened." She tried, "I just thought if we left now we could get through Viridian Forest right before night fall."

Ash didn't catch on, however. "Are you that eager to get home?" He asked sadly, glancing at the ground.

She sighed, "No...it's just." She stammered, the words falling out of her mouth as a thump formed in her throat. "I just _really_ need to be at home right now." She suggested, as if that would make sense.

Ash didn't follow the hint, instead, he pouted. While their fingers intertwined, she led him to the Viridian Forest path with as much energy as she could muster and then tugged him along beside her. Once again, pikachu seemed overly cheerful and full of vigor, as if it knew something that Ash did not, as it pounced off of Misty's shoulder and onto the forest path before them. Ash followed suit, trying to wrap his brain around her attitude.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" He tried, but Misty shook her head positively.

"I'm not mad, the roses and chocolates are wonderful. A little much, but wonderful." She looked back at him, smiling sweetly. "Thank you." She finished, forcing his heart aflutter.

He gazed to the dirt path below, and exhaled. She always had that power over him; then again, she could argue the same. When he was down, she was down, when he was up, she was up. But when he needed reassurance, she always had it. He gestured in spite of himself and gazed at her.

"Hey, Mist." He stammered, his face turning bright red. He squeezed her hand to gain her attention, though she only seemed half-pressed.

"What is it, Ash?" She cooed, and he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her.

"I sort of has something I needed to tell you..." He muttered awkwardly, to which she whistled.

"That makes two of us." she said hotly, tugging him along one pace faster than him. Curious, he blinked up at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you need to tell me?" He posed the question, striding beside her and watching her features burn bright red.

"I..hu." She stammered and shook her head clear, "Will tell you when we get home." she decided abruptly. Curiosity eating at him, he pestered her.

"Why not now?"

"Because I said no!" She screeched, ending his pestering before it grew into a pain. He shrunk, and shifted his eyes away.

"O...okay.. Sorry. We'll talk about it later, I guess." He said, knowing better than to press her for information when she was in such a mood.

Hearing his hurt tone, Misty winced and knit her brows at him sadly. "I'm sorry Ash, just.. I'll tell you when we get home." She offered, squeezing his hand for comfort.

Maybe it was something serious? He raised an eyebrow, should serious things be handled in the care of home? Maybe he too, would wait to mention _that_ until they were safely in Misty's apartment where hopefully her nerves would calm down. He wanted to ask her again what was wrong, but looking at her; the raised shoulders, straightened posture and cocked jaw; the last thing she looked like she wanted to to was be pestered about how she was _feeling_. An oddity, but not one he wanted to disturb her about; at least, not right away. He pulled her closer to him, reassuring her that he was there, and slowed her pace just a little as she glanced at him.

"So, how was your visit with Daisy?" He asked, breaking up the silence, and giving her support to take her mind off of whatever bothered her. She cracked a cheery smile and looked up at the fading day light.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Walking into her apartment was always refreshing, as it was technically _his_ apartment as well. Since he promised to settle down a bit more, they met in the middle between Pallet Town and Cerulean City. Misty decided to buy the apartment so that he would have no excuse not to visit when the option arrived, plus, it was closer to the Indigo Plateau. Viridian City also offered a train station to nearly every other city in Kanto, and a massive airport with locations across all of the regions. Ash couldn't argue with her that it was easier to visit, so it was no surprise that he spent most of his time here when he wasn't in need of else where.

Slipping through the wooden door, a spray of strawberries scents hit his nose, and he dropped his bag beside the door; having made it through Viridian forest in a little under two hours, his feet were killing him. Inhaling he extended his arms out to stretch while pikachu jumped from the ground and onto his small perch that Misty bought specifically for the small mouse pokemon.

Misty straggled in behind, exhaling and holding her stomach gently as she dropped her bag beside Ash's and shut the door of her apartment with the heel of her foot. She tossed the chocolates onto the desk beside the door, and rested the flowers ont op. He would probably be asking a million questions; why she wanted to get home so quickly. He had probably already made a million assumptions of his own. Probably thought she was crazy, or secretly angry—not that she was under certain circumstances that would have otherwise not been an issue. She sighed and rubbed her scalp.

"Listen, I'm sorry about hurrying you..." She started, but Ash watched her exhausted form, and feeling the aroma of _their_ home, a switch flipped in his mind, and he grinned at her.

Before she could make a valid argument, Ash had turned from his gleeful expansion into a hurdled, lust driven machine, spinning on his heels. He snatched her from their close proximity, and pressed his palms to her waist as he brought her hips forward into his, and captured her lips in a fitful spiral. A norm for the young couple; weeks without physical contact were once awkward barriers—but were now little humps in the road. Mostly, they found that after three years together, the clicked right back to normal.

 _Ahh_ , she thought, _he must have thought 'that' was the reason_. She returned the kiss with as much feverish passion as possible, wrapping her arms up around his neck and inhaling his musky, outdoorsy scent. No matter how many times his skilled lips pressed into hers, she never grew tired of him. As usual, they did their little dance, pressing each of their issues aside as his fingers lapped the edges of her pink coat and peeled it off her shoulders, followed quickly by her vest. While his fingers traced gently the sides of her body, she flicked his hat off of his head and then tugged playfully on his pants pockets, dipping her fingers inside.

His eyes snapped open, and he jumped away from her, touching his pockets and leaving Misty standing beside the door, blinking, lips still puckered. Her mouth flat lined and she narrowed her eye brows.

"What?" She asked feeling slightly rejected. Ash was like a drug. No matter how much she tried to quit, just a little taste and she was addicted—and right now, she needed to not be. Their feverish sprawl was the reason _she_ was having a _certain_ issue. He pressed forward, and took her hand in his.

"First can we have that talk?" he murmured, red in the face.  
"Talk?" She echoed worriedly. He couldn't know, could he? Her face fell, what if _he_ planned this?

She swallowed, angrily. No, no, she couldn't think that way. Shaking her head, she allowed him to guide her to the maroon couch they were gifted from Ash's mother. She hoped over the steps on her way down, and Ash settled her in beside the arm rest, and then took a seat beside her, breathing out. He glanced at pikachu, whose smile filled him with confidence and he wiped his hands on his pants.

"I'm not good at this." he announced and Misty rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not. But that's okay." She placed a gentle hand of encouragement on his shoulder, and crossed one leg over the other while he talked to the wall; unable to look at her without blushing furiously.

"I honestly thought this would be easier, you know, since you already said yes and all, but..." He grumbled and then reached into his pocket for the last time and out with his hand he tucked something she couldn't see into his palm before looking into sea-green eyes with his chocolate ones.

"I look at you and get jittery still." He grinned nervously, and she returned that grin, leaning forward to press her lips to his cheek.

"It's because I'm scary." She muttered sadly, dramatically sniveling before winking up at him, a pink blush over her cheeks. Ash rolled his eyes and twisted his entire body to face hers and then gently tucked his hands into hers.

"Har. Har." he mocked and then gulped while looking down at her left hand, which he scooped with his and then pressed his palm flat against hers. She felt it right away, the small, circular object, and smacked her lips together before folding her hand and tucking the object away from his hand to observe it.

A small, gleaming diamond held up by a circular gold ring stared back at her, and she made a noise that Ash could only associate as a mixture of a squeal and a gasp. She looked at him, slipped the ring back into his hand and grinned mischievously, much to his displeasure and shock.

"You have to ask again." She demanded manically and Ash's face fell and he shuddered.

"Misty!" he whined. "I already asked."

"Yeah but now you're making it official!" she gasped.

"A ring _doesn't_ make it official." he groaned,

Misty squealed, "They're supposed to go hand in hand."

"That doesn't make sense." he managed pathetically.

"Ash, you barely asked the first time." She whined in return, getting a blush from him.

"I did not."

"You did so." She pressed, inching closer to his lips. "I'm a romantic, and you didn't even ask on one damn knee. You can do this."

He gulped and shifted his eyes away from her while scratching at the back of his neck. Behind him, he could hear little joyous squeals of laughter from pikachu, who apparently thought this was the most hilarious thing since Ash tried to catch a pigey with a blanket. He finally arrived back at her eyes, her beautiful, expectant eyes—always full of so much love, and occasionally love-driven anger. He gulped and felt his cheeks grow darker and cleared his throat. Why was this so much harder than the first time? He tried to shift his gaze, but Misty squeezed his available hand as he fiddled with the ring and then looked back at her, defeated.

"Will you marry me?"

Misty's eyebrow twitched daringly as she pressed in close to his face, "A part of me wants to say no, just because it took you so damn long to buy a ring." she mocked him with a wide grin—something he would expect, and want no less of. He grinned back.

"Yes, I will once again agree to marry you." She murmured before kissing him gently, catching his sigh of relief with her body when he wrapped her up into a warm, eager embrace. His shoulders fell, the tension leaving his body. As he eased up, he slipped the gold band around her exclusive finger, and then intertwined his fingers with hers, sighing once again into their tepid kiss. Her eyes slit open, her lashes low enough to make his stomach flip.

"Ash," she said as his lips parted with hers. "If you had a ring this whole time..." he kissed her again, this time shifting his lips down the crane of her neck, trailing kisses down to her collar bone.

She shuddered breathless. "Why didn't you just give that to me as a Valentines day gift?" she finished, snapping Ash's attention away from her body, and up to her face where he stared at her and blinked several times.

"...I..." He rubbed his neck. "I guess I never thought about it that way." He laughed from his belly and she rolled her eyes happily and pushed him sportively.

"Last time you told me it wasn't supposed to be a gift." He said nervously, rubbing his hands on her thighs. She gasped and poked him in the ribcage.

"The question, Ash isn't supposed to be a gift; the ring is fine."

"What's the difference?" He mused, their positions shifting effortlessly as he towered over top of her while she slipped downward on the couch. "I thought they were supposed to go hand in hand?" He mocked her cheerfully, getting an elicit giggle from her.

"You're too good to me." She groaned, raising her hand to touch his face. Ash inhaled, kissing her palm gently and then lowered himself to squeeze her, and to brush a strand of hair from her face. He blew on her bangs and then kissed her forehead gently. The motion sent shivers down her spine as she fiddled with the new feeling of the gold band enveloping her finger. She sighed dreamily.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked suddenly, catching Misty with a scarlet blush. He hadn't forgotten at all. She grinned happily, and then that same worried twinkle formed in her eye as she twisted her hips to find a more comfortable spot. Ash was dense, and forgetful about holidays and events; sometimes even traditional courtesy, but he never missed a single beat from her; even when she wanted him to.

Nervously, she sucked in air, watching his patient, brown eyes, and then exhaled slowly.

"I'm pregnant."

 **Author's Note:**

-sniffle- I'm sick. These are the types of stories I write when I'm sick. Fucking achoo.

Valentines day is coming up, and in the spirit of the holiday, I kept asking myself "What should I write?" because I wanted to write _something_. So one day, I had in my mind "What if Misty and Ash had a baby" but it wasn't a planned baby? Most of the stories I read are either she gets pregnant and then drama, or they're already settled down when they start poppin' 'em out. I'm a rarity and firm believer that Ash and Misty wouldn't want/have kids until they're 30-ish, unless, you know, SURPRISE. So then I was like, Valentines day is usually a bunch of mushy romance, kissy-kissy, heated sex scenes, proposals, or the realization that x character really loves y character after all. But, c'mon, no one really confesses pregnancy on valentines day; that's usually when babies are conceived, right? Well, this was my twist on _that_ story and also just these two's luck.

So, instead of a goopy love-story, let's have a goopy family love story where we explore the wonders of pregnancy and all things magical about eventual parenthood supplied with fluffy feelings and fan service.

Weeeeeeeee

hashtagsickauthorwhoeneedstogotobedandhavecoughmedicine,out

I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

NINT


End file.
